Detroit
Detroit is the hometown and one of the cities visited by Adam Jensen in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Background During the 1950s, Detroit was one of the hearts of USA because of the automobile industry, but sometime after its golden age and before 2007, Detroit became a neglected city with all those automobile factories that were abandoned. In 2007, looking to increase the efficiency of advanced prosthetics production and wanting to rejuvenate Detroit through the mechanical augmentation industry, David Sarif purchased and overhauled an auto factory in Detroit and converted it into the first auto-mechanical augmentation factory, giving the city new breath. In 2027, Detroit is a struggling and economically segregated city, divided into two types of areas: the high-rise contemporary buildings of Sarif Industries and co., and the dilapidated areas of the city, primarily under the control of the street gangs. Brooklyn Court is home to Chase, Greg and Josie Thorpe, Seurat, Brian Tindall, O'Malley and Adam Jensen. There is also a LIMB clinic here and a black market arms dealer in the gas station. Finally, there is the police station, the convention center and Derelict Row. Locations Sarif Headquarters Detroit Police Station Detroit Convention Center Derelict Row L.I.M.B. Clinic Detroit - Downtown Apartments Downtown Apartments are some buildings behind the abandoned Gas Station. Two of them can be accessed via the door, the other two have to be entered via a window or the roof. Inlcudes Brooklyn Court. Chiron Building Abandoned Gas Station The abandoned Gas Station is used as a shop by one of the two arms dealers in the Detroit hub. On the roof (accessible via a ladder and door behind a big billboard next to the L.I.M.B. clinic or by stacking and climbing barels) a note to an assassine and a sniper rifle with ammo can be found. Detroit - Sewers Milwaukee Junction Other Places Distributed around the hub are some other places of interest: Getting behind some of the fences (either by augmented jumping or stacking boxes) can result in some loot and some storage rooms can be looted as well. Highland Park Missions The following missions take place or start in the city of Detroit: Main missions (part 1) *Visiting the L.I.M.B. Clinic *Investigating the Suicide Terrorist *No Place Like Home *Stopping the Transmission *Extraction *Extraction (2) *The Transmission *Following the Clues in Highland Park *Whispers of Conspiracy Side quests (part 1) *Paging Adam Jensen *Lesser Evils *One Good Turn Deserves Another *Motherly Ties *Cloak & Daggers *Voices from the Dark Main Missions (Part 2) *Confronting Sarif *Finding Isaias Sandoval *Cashing in Old Favors Side quests (part 2) *Forgotten Acquaintances *Smash the State Notes *Brooklyn Court is likely the first section the player will encounter and is home to Chase, Greg and Josie Thorpe. *In the LIMB clinic, the player can buy Praxis kits. *A black market arms dealer in the gas station who carries some weapons upgrades. *The city has several apartment complexes that can be raided for loot. Developer quotes Gallery Detroit.png Detroit2.png DX3 Detroit city skyline.jpg DX3 modern building.jpg Detroit riot trailer.jpg|Anti-augmentation riots Detroit from apartment.jpg|Detroit concept art References Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution locations